Of Demons, Deceptions, and Desire
by roswellwbfan
Summary: Sam is taken by a demon and Dean rescues him. Sex ensues. Sam/Dean slash. Wincest. The first side story in "The Brothers Winchester" 'verse but you don't have to read it to get this.
1. Chapter 1

Of Demons, Deceptions and Desire Chapter One

Disclaimer: Important to start off with, yet almost never read. How sad. Oh and by the by, I disclaim as necessary.

Author's note: This is one of the side stories to_** The Brothers Winchester Code**_. It will make sense if you have read that story and conversely will also make sense if you have not; it just will be one of those 'you're on the outside' kinds of things at points.

Thank you to all who have encouraged this to be written, especially my stalker, Liquorish.

Spoilers: None I am aware of, how about you let me know if I spoiled you and I will apologize and edit this part?

On with the chapter…

* * *

Sam had to be the bait.

Knowing it was true didn't make Dean feel any better as he rushed through the night, desperate to reach him. Since Sam had been practicing with his powers he would be able to connect to Dean and let him know where he was, and Sam trusted Dean to have his back like always and find him like always. Plus Sam was a closer match to the other victims in the case and Dean had more experience with the consecrated sword they had to use to kill this particular demon.

When they read about the deaths and the fact that each victim had the imprint of an ornately detailed ring on the middle finger of their right hands the brothers had sighed. Finding out the ring was in fact a cursed object most likely being used by a demon intent on draining the life force of its victim put a damper on their day, to say the least.

But learning that the victims had all died in flagrante delicto made Dean see red and stubbornly refuse to allow Sam to be the bait…at first. Sam's gentle persuasion and insistence that Dean would be right there, hidden in plain sight, ready to kill the demon before anything bad could happen, eventually won his brother over.

They understood what the basic idea was. This demon lured gay men to it by becoming an attractive human and allowing its victims to try on the ring. Once the ring was on the men were apparently under the demon's sway. Their brutal deaths were attributed to gay bashers, thanks to the sexually explicit positioning of the bodies.

Unfortunately neither brother had even conceived of the notion of the ring serving as a teleportation device until Sam had literally disappeared before Dean's eyes.

To say he was pissed by the discovery would be a gross understatement of Dean's reaction. Homicidal, frustrated, annoyed, and of course a heaping helping of scared were also included.

He had to force himself to stay calm, to allow his mind to be open to Sam when he showed Dean where he was. And as far as Dean was concerned it was _when_, not _if_—and never a doubt in Dean's mind that he would find Sam.

That didn't mean he stood still and waited patiently, of course, and explained why he was currently running like his ass was on fire…to get to the Impala, parked way too far away, like usual.

Just as he reached the door and pulled on the handle he got it—a vision from Sam letting him know where he thought he was.

Since they were batting a thousand as far as fighting evil in generally the worst sections of town goes they had previously scouted the area for such locations and thus Dean was able to arrive at the abandoned high-rise before much more time had passed. He had assumed that it would be just his luck to have to go into the one public housing complex that was in such bad repair that it was actually scheduled for demolition at the end of the week and so he chose that one to start at.

Meanwhile Sam had lost his focus from projecting to Dean where he thought he was and was now stuck in his mind, replaying a memory over and over again. The demon had not been pleased to find Sam struggling to break the sway and he had taken his anger out on his body. Just when Sam thought he was going to lose the battle and give in to the demon, which stood salivating nearby, Dean broke through the door and brought everyone's attention to him.

Dean took one look at Sam's battered body and fired off six shots in rapid succession. Two went into the demon's shoulders, two pierced the kneecaps, one tore into the neck and one embedded itself directly between the eyes. Of course this didn't kill the demon—they had the sword for that, after all—but it did incapacitate the demon. Also, it hurt like a bitch, which was Dean's primary motivation.

Sam finally allowed himself to fully breathe in at the sight of Dean bursting through the door. Unfortunately the whole experience proved to be more traumatic for him than he'd counted on so his exhale became tears, which drew Dean's attention back to him.

"Let me get you down, Sammy," he said softly and he crossed the room to Sam's side. As he reached up to undo one of his brother's wrists Sam let out a pained noise and Dean gently lowered Sam's arm to his own shoulder and met his gaze.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"I didn't want to get hard, Dean," he explained as he wearily gestured downwards with his chin.

Dean looked down and saw that Sam was not only hard but he was wearing a cock ring that was literally cutting into his skin.

"And I'm guessing our ghoul here didn't take too kindly to you messing up the plan, hmm?" Dean's tone was light but it didn't fool Sam for a moment. Dean was _pissed_.

Sam shook his head and gasped as Dean withdrew the sword from its sheath and proceeded to systematically cut off each of the demon's fingers, resulting in inhuman screams that sounded like the sweetest lullaby to the brothers' ears. When Dean turned back to Sam he had that self-same smirk on his face that always made Sam feel fondness, albeit sometimes reluctantly.

"Why'd you do that, Dean?" he asked although it wasn't unheard of for his brother to want to give life to the term 'overkill'.

"He touched you…" Dean said, gesturing to the severed fingers littering the carpet. "He dared to place his hands on you, Sam. He put a _cock ring_ on you, Sam, with the intention of making you come for him."

The demon howled and Dean turned back quick as a flash and pistol-whipped him.

"You only come for me, Sam," he announced as he walked back over and kissed Sam with a gentleness that belied his anger. "Stupid fucker's just reaping what he sows is all," he finished with a shrug as if it was that easy, and Sam knew for Dean it was.

And before they became _DeanandSam_ it wouldn't have been something Sam would have allowed himself to understand but now? Now he could feel Dean's satisfaction and also his desire to do even more and he rejoiced in it, knowing that it was born out of Dean's absolute love for and devotion to his brother.

"Kisses, Dean?" Sam asked with a blush.

Dean's brow furrowed for a moment before he reached out and cupped Sam's face gently, cradling it in his palms.

"Are you sure, Sammy? I don't want to hurt you more," Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head and Dean gave him a soft smile. 'Kisses' was their code for Dean to rain gentle little kisses all over Sam's face, and had started their first day as a couple. Usually Sam only asked for 'kisses' when he wasn't feeling good and wanted Dean's tender care-giving side to make him feel better.

"Shhh," Dean soothed, and a tiny part of Sam was saddened that he could have felt better so many times before, if he had only seen that he needed Dean sooner. But a bigger part of him was suddenly ashamed that he needed Dean like this, sure that his brother was annoyed by his neediness.

"I'm not a baby, Dean," Sam announced even though he had the feeling that all the tears and sniffling were not exactly aiding his cause to look like the man he was.

Surprised, Dean pulled back and looked at Sam. He shook his head as he finished untying Sam. Then he smiled and kissed him, this time on the lips, and Sam returned the kiss although he felt like he should say something else to hopefully regain his dignity.

"No, you're not _**a**_ baby…you're _**my**_ baby," Dean told him and it was Sam's turn to look surprised.

"Not because I think you're less than capable or that I see you as one," Dean stated before Sam could vocalize a protest. "But because I get to take care of you and you're the only one I never want to see hurting," he stated as he went back to another round of kisses. "You're everything to me, Sammy, and I figure that in a situation like this that includes being my baby," he concluded and Sam could see how Dean's eyes were misty. "You got a problem with me feeling like that?"

On the contrary Sam felt as though his heart would burst with the love he felt for Dean and he projected it as best as he could as he buried his face in his brother's neck and clung to him. Dean's arms tightened and Sam could feel the love reflected back to him as Dean gently rubbed Sam's back and kissed the top of his head.

Sam's arms protested the hug and his fingers were numb so he asked Dean to take the cock ring off for him. He was surprised when Dean shook his head.

"I'm not going to take it off yet."

* * *

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Of Demons, Deceptions and Desire Chapter Two

Of Demons, Deceptions and Desire Chapter Two

Author's notes: Thanks ever so much to those who have found their way here either through The Brothers Winchester Code or not. It's wonderful to see people reading this. And my reviewers have, as always, been great.

Disclaimer: Still sticking with the characters belonging to someone else. Except for the demon, I suppose he's mine.

Spoilers: None, really.

Liquorish—Yes, I am a bad, bad girl. I shall endeavor to update at a rate which appeases you.

On with the chapter…

* * *

Sam's jaw dropped.

"What the fuck, Dean?"

Dean picked up each of Sam's arms in turn, gently rubbing life back into his fingers and aching muscles as he explained.

"You understand what this demon does, right, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"It makes its victims come, and then it consumes their essence so they die," he recited by rote.

Dean's head dipped up and down slowly, like he was waiting for Sam to keep going. When Sam just furrowed his brow Dean fixed him with a look before he spoke.

"Let me ask you this…Do you think it was easier for the demon to get the other victims hard than it was to get you hard?"

Sam frowned, a bit unsure where Dean was going with this but he gave an affirmative answer.

"Its victims come against their will, Sammy. That helps the demon…they are willing to _die_, if only the pain will stop," Dean further clarified and when he saw that Sam still wasn't getting it he sighed and gestured to the cock ring. "So if I take it off now you're going to come. Do you want to come now, Sam? Do you feel like having a pain-induced orgasm that will possibly lead to your death?"

He could see that Dean was scared. The fact that the demon had gone a step further with Sam meant that they weren't guaranteed of the outcome. Nonetheless Sam thought about it, because he really _didn't_ want to come, but the thought of not being in pain was tempting. Although once Dean killed the demon it could _still_ be dangerous for Sam to come, but Sam put that thought out of his mind and simply trusted his brother to do what was best.

"No," he finally admitted, although part of him laughed that they were actually having this discussion.

Dean kissed his forehead and Sam leaned down to rest his head on Dean's shoulder, allowing his brother to take his weight and hold him close.

"So just hang on for a little bit and we'll see if we can't get you to _want_ to come, okay? Make it your choice, all right?"

Sam nodded slowly, not sure if this was one of their dumber ideas but already tempted to move from _needing_ to come to end the pain to _wanting_ to come for Dean.

"Let's get you back to the hotel, clean you up, bandage everything and we can give you all the kisses and cuddles you want along with whatever else you can think of, okay?"

"Yeah, Dean, we can do that," Sam said and Dean tipped his head down so he could kiss Sam, who began to respond to the kiss with more than simple affection.

"Kill that thing already so we can go," Sam suggested as he nuzzled lazily along Dean's throat, wanting to see if he could get him riled up a bit. If Sam was going to be stuck hard then he figured Dean could stand to be right there with him. But his brother wasn't so easily distracted and he only caved for a moment, letting his head fall back and his hands squeeze Sam's hips gently.

"That's my boy," Dean chuckled as he made sure Sam had his feet under him before he went over and sliced through the creature's heart. Once its death throes ended he salted and burned the remains and they left before the whole tenement went up in smoke.

Dean eased Sam into the car and he stretched out across the front seat slowly, trying to fit his body in without moving too much. Dean shut the door and was in on his side, ready to cradle Sam before his brother had made it that far. He relaxed onto Dean's lap and stifled a groan as the Impala rumbled to life beneath him, jarring his body.

"Shh, Sammy," Dean whispered as he reached down to card his fingers through Sam's hair. "I've got you."

Sam forced himself to focus on the feelings outside of the pain he was experiencing, telling himself that it was like when he had a vision. The pain always seemed like it would never stop but it did…eventually. He began to mentally recite every birthday present Dean had ever gotten him, every one he'd gotten Dean, along with the cakes he could remember. He recalled Dean reading him his favorite book as a child, could hear Dean changing his voice with each character.

He had just moved on to a recollection of every prank they'd pulled on each other when Dean announced that they had arrived. Sam didn't even bother to look and see if anyone was watching, trusting Dean to have already made sure before he began to try and work back into a sitting position and then out of the car.

It was slow going and Sam thought about what a ridiculous picture they probably made, with him sporting wood like no one's business and Dean leading him like he was the most fragile creature there was on Earth. He chortled and groaned when his laugh aggravated his injuries.

"What're you laughin' at?"

"Us. Specifically, what we look like right now."

Dean simply grinned and continued to direct Sam. Once they were inside the safety of their hotel room Sam let Dean take over completely and he found himself standing inside the shower with the water pouring over him before he knew it. He understood from countless other injuries that the lacerations and abrasions he'd sustained would sting like a bitch once the shower spray hit them and this time was no exception. But he'd never been subjected to a raging hard-on in the shower that was also bleeding and _that_ hurt like words could never do justice.

"Fuck!" he cursed and leaned against the marble wall, allowing Dean to wash him as gently as he could. He was grateful that his brother hadn't protested against staying in such a swanky hotel since it currently meant that the shower stall was plenty big for both of them.

He willed his erection away which did nothing besides pass the time and privately thought it would be a miracle if Dean could get him to the point where he actually wanted to come based on being horny. Once Sam was clean Dean began to wash himself, his movements quick and efficient, and his focus was on getting back to Sam above anything else.

But as Sam watched him move his cock twitched as he recalled many times when the shower wasn't just used to get each other clean. And although it still hurt like a bitch he realized that if anyone was going to be able to make him want to come after this ordeal and turn it all around then it would be Dean.

Dean went about bandaging Sam's cuts and treating his wounds with his typical single-minded attention. He went through their bags and snagged some pain pills for Sam and handed them over while he got some water for him to wash them down. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and yawned, the events of the day taking their toll.

"You want to cuddle some and just want to try and sleep?" Dean asked and Sam frowned.

"What about this stupid thing?" he asked and Dean moved to the other side of the bed and propped himself up on the pillows.

"You yawned, Sammy. I just thought maybe you wanted to rest before trying anything, that's all."

Sam nodded and began a slow crawl towards Dean. As much as he wanted to just take the damn cock ring off and let whatever was going to happen play out he couldn't resist the lure of a cuddly Dean. It was one of Sam's favorite things to do, as Dean well knew, and Sam had yet to pass on an opportunity to snuggle.

Dean watched Sam carefully, hyper alert to any indication that his brother's injuries were causing even more pain than before. He held his arms out and helped Sam turn over and lean back against him. He gingerly pulled the blankets over them and he smiled when he felt Sam settle onto him completely.

"So I'm your baby, huh?" Sam stated with a grimace as he shifted a bit.

"Mmm-hmm," Dean replied. He moved his hands up to Sam's neck and he began to caress the skin, letting his fingers rub Sam's ears. He chuckled when Sam moaned and squirmed. "Sorry, Sammy, am I hurting you?"

"Hell no," Sam assured him, "as well you know. Keep doing that and I just might fall asleep on you."

"That's the idea," Dean said, "why else do you think I brought out the big guns?"

"I owe you a million kisses," Sam replied with a smile that became another yawn.

"Only a million?" Dean teased as he kept up the gentle contact. "Guess I must be slipping then."

"Not slipping…" Sam declared and he shook his head in emphasis. "…you're perfect."

Dean moved one of his arms so he could hug Sam to him and left his arm in place when Sam's hand drifted up to hold Dean to him.

"I want more kisses, Dean," Sam commanded as he stroked his brother's hand and forearm with his fingers.

And he tilted his head back even further so Dean could comply with his demand, which he did with an affectionate grin and a shake of his head. Sam tucked his head between his brother's chin and shoulder and let Dean's touch lull him towards slumber.

"You're my everything…" he whispered as he let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Of Demons, Deceptions and Desire Chapter Three

Of Demons, Deceptions and Desire Chapter Three

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who's sticking with me through this. You are appreciated!

Disclaimer: Okay, here we go again: I don't own the Winchesters.

Liquorish—Thank you!

medic04—Well thanks! You're so sweet.

On with the chapter...

* * *

Dean hummed as he listened to Sam fall asleep. He was good…he got Sam to fall asleep through a supernaturally attained hard-on. He made a list of the ways he could have inflicted even more pain on the demon before moving on to a list of things he loved about Sam as he waited for sleep to overtake him.

As Sam woke up he struggled to hold on to the last vestiges of his thankfully pain-free dream but once he realized he was still being held by Dean he let himself wake fully. He snuggled into his brother's arms as carefully as he could.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A couple of hours," Dean murmured into his hair, letting his nose nuzzle Sam's scalp. "Sorry it wasn't more."

"Are you kidding?" Sam exclaimed as he leaned into Dean even more, "I can't believe I fell asleep at all."

"Well I'm just that good," Dean boasted.

And even though Dean wasn't referring to sex per se he usually said that when he _was_ referring to sex so Sam's brain immediately made it into a sexual connotation. This was about the time when Sam realized that although he was still hard, there wasn't such a high level of pain as before and thus he felt like they could take steps to get the cock ring off, which would be all good.

Sam decided that he'd be the one to get the ball rolling and that a good place to start would be telling Dean just how the demon was able to get him hard.

"I was thinking about Halloween," Sam ventured softly.

"Which one?" Dean asked, curious about which of the many over the years Sam would be referencing and why he'd be thinking about the holiday at all.

Sam cleared his throat.

"The one with the glasses."

"Oh _yeah_…" Dean trailed off and groaned and Sam could feel him get hard, "you fucked me but good that night, mmm."

Pleased that the memory provoked such an obvious response in his brother Sam continued.

"He was pissed that I wasn't getting hard, that I was focusing on figuring out where we were through the haze. So he cut me," Sam felt Dean's arms squeeze him gently "and it broke my concentration. And then he told me to think about being so turned on that I could hardly breathe…and I thought of you, and that night."

It was one of Sam's favorite memories to recall while jerking off. They had been planning nothing more than a party at a nearby college bar that night. Once Dean learned that Sam was reading all the books he had been teasing Sam all month with the promise of dressing up like Harry Potter.

_Sam had gone along with the joke, knowing that he was going to get a picture of Dean looking like an overgrown kid out of the deal. What he hadn't planned for was Dean starting the getting dressed portion of the evening by putting on the glasses first._

_Once Dean turned to get Sam's opinion that was it for Sam. He took one look at his brother—shirtless, jeans with the top few buttons opened so they hung low on his hips, wet spiky hair, and those __glasses__—and he went hard so fast his head spun._

_Who knew he had a glasses kink?_

_The glasses should have looked ridiculous, by all accounts. But instead the sight of his brother's green eyes surrounded by the thin frames flipped a switch Sam had never known could be flipped._

"_Well well well…looks like we've found one of your kinks, bro," Dean murmured in a voice already dripping sex as he sauntered over to Sam and stopped within arm's reach, "So what do you wanna do about it?"_

"_On your knees," Sam croaked out and although Dean raised an eyebrow he complied._

"What part were you thinking about?" Dean husked into the skin below Sam's ear where he placed a gentle kiss that turned into a bite that made Sam shiver.

"Maybe you should touch me, Dean," Sam said in lieu of an answer.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, already kissing his way down Sam's neck.

Sam nodded.

"I think that'll help."

Dean let his hand travel down Sam's torso, nails gently tickling along the way, until he reached Sam's cock. As soon as he trailed his fingers down its length Sam shuddered.

"Remember how my voice was hoarse for days after that?" Dean whispered, beginning to stroke Sam. "You got hard every time I talked."

"Dean, what ever happened to—" Sam stopped as he remembered what had happened to the glasses. They'd been broken during a particularly intense round of lovemaking, the frames bent beyond repair. But it had been worth it to have Dean twisted at an angle beneath Sam that he was still half-convinced was impossible without some supernatural help. And when the frames had broken they had too—into laughter that each could feel travel through the other.

"What about the one with the body paint?" Dean interrupted Sam's recollections and this time it was Sam who groaned.

"Oh yeah—I couldn't walk the next day," he said with a grin, tipping his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder.

_They had checked the weather and concluded that shirtless was the best they were going to do in the semi-heatwave. While it was Dean who had gotten the brilliant idea of having them go as skeleton men it was Sam who found the glow-in-the-dark body paint. _

_Sam slowly traveled a path over his brother's torso and Dean was going crazy with every touch. Sam would lick a line, and then blow on it to raise goose bumps before following it all up with the sweep of the paintbrush._

_Dean had arched into the touches and Sam kept pulling away with a teasing smile on his lips._

"_Dean," he admonished, "you have to stay still or the paint won't dry right."_

_Dean shook his head._

"_Give me your mouth, Sam," he demanded and Sam's eyes widened. Dean didn't move save for breathing, content to allow the weight and heat of his gaze to communicate for him._

_After a long pause Sam slowly leaned down despite his better judgment. He knew if he kissed Dean there was every chance it would get out of control and their careful preparation would be for naught. But maybe he could just get a small taste. After all, Dean __**was**__ staying still._

_At the first touch of their lips Sam sighed in contentment. This was good, very good, like it always was. Sam thought that they'd actually be able to get away with just this nice sweet kiss and not mess anything up. But then Dean's tongue traced the seam of Sam's mouth and he obeyed the request without thinking. And before Sam could attempt to draw back or do anything that required rational thought his brother pulled a move guaranteed to short-circuit Sam's brain. Dean sucked on Sam's tongue and Sam just opened his mouth wider, helpless to do anything but give in to Dean completely._

_Sam moaned and pressed himself closer to his brother, heedless of the paint. As he cupped Dean's jaw he could feel the strain in Dean's arms and realized that his brother was still, save for his mouth._

"_Why aren't you touching me, Dean?" he asked, wanting to rouse his brother out of the strange paralysis that had befallen him._

_For a moment there was no reply but then Dean smiled a purely evil smile. It was his payback smile, and depending on the situation Sam was always left sore and satisfied after seeing it._

"_I'm not going to move, just like you demanded," his raised eyebrow told Sam how amused he was by his brother's ordering him about, "And that means you're gonna have to do some work, because limited mobility suggests to me that you're going to go for a ride, aren't you, Sammy?"_

_Sam bit his lip as Dean's implication sunk in and he slowly nodded. Dean beamed in approval and his voice took on an even huskier quality as he let his eyes travel over Sam's body._

"_Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy watching you, Sam. Seeing you work yourself open for me, and then watching as you fuck yourself on my cock? Mmm…yeah, that's gonna be nice."_

"_What about when I start to beg, Dean?" Sam leaned forward to lick at Dean's chest, murmuring against his skin. He smiled when Dean's hips twitched beneath him. "Do you think you'll be able to hold out when I'm begging you to fuck me? When I'm telling you how much I need to feel you, how much I want your hands on me?"_

"_That's playing dirty, Sam," Dean scolded with a grin. One of Dean's more obvious kinks was getting his brother to beg. Sam shrugged._

"_I learned from the best."_

"_Damn straight you did," Dean said through a laugh, "Now let's get to it."_

"So what you're telling me is that the demon didn't get you hard," Dean announced and Sam was caught off guard for a moment before he understood what his brother was getting at and then he smiled.

"Yes, Dean. I didn't get hard because of him; I got hard because of _you_."

"You being hard has nothing to do with him at all, and everything to do with us," Dean stated in a smug tone and Sam could tell how pleased his brother was as he nodded in affirmation.

"That makes me really happy, Sammy…and also makes me really horny, like I wanna fuck you six ways from Sunday, actually."

"Yeah, Dean, yeah," Sam said with a nod.

"As soon as we get this cock ring off of you I am—" Dean started to promise but Sam cut him off.

"No, Dean, now."

* * *

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Of Demons, Deceptions and Desire Chapter Four

Author's notes: Any chance we could pretend that I updated sooner? No? Really? Okay then, sorry about that.

medic04—Thanks so much!

Liquorish—Sorry about that! Really, I am!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I got nothing here. Just go ahead and call it disclaimed.

On with the chapter…

* * *

But Dean shook his head in denial.

"Not going to happen, little bro. I'm not risking doing anything to hurt you," he insisted, allowing his arms to tighten around Sam to take the sting out of his rejection.

As Sam lay within the circle of his brother's arms he tried to think of something else but all he could think was that Dean was horny, he was horny, and they really should be fucking instead of worrying about some cock ring. And so he thought of a way to maybe get what he wanted.

"I have an idea, Dean."

Dean snorted.

"Why am I not surprised? Okay, shoot."

"I want you to get me ready for you," he began and held up a hand when he felt Dean take a breath to speak. "But first you take the cock ring off. If I come, I come. But I'm going to try and hold out."

Dean let the idea tumble about in his brain.

"I guess that could work," he finally admitted.

Sam nodded, pleased that his brother appeared to be willing to go along with him on this.

"Just like you said, Dean. It's about making it my choice to come, and I don't want to come until I can feel you inside me."

Dean bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't know. Sammy, you're in pain, and I don't want to hurt you."

Sam hastened to get Dean back with the program.

"I know, Dean, but when I come I'm probably going to come harder than I ever have or ever will, and I want you to share that with me…I want it to be because I can feel you inside me, and I want it to be because you want me to come, too."

Dean groaned and avoided looking at his brother as he spoke, all too aware that the puppy gaze was likely to come out in full force after he was done speaking.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sam."

"Why not, Dean? I thought you said you wanted to—"

"Yes, Sammy, I do want to but not like this," Dean interrupted, trying to find the words to explain his hesitation, "Sex between us is never supposed to be about pain…I don't want to taint what we have."

"Oh Dean," Sam whispered. _Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you any more you go and say something like that,_ he thought to himself but knew he had to at least make a token attempt at hiding how affected he felt. "That is so corny."

Dean laughed.

"Like you aren't a complete sucker for lines like that…_please_."

Sam couldn't help but laugh along with his brother even though it meant ruining his further attempts to deny the validity of Dean's statement.

"Uh-uh," he tried to say with a straight face, "I'm as cold as ice…completely unmoved."

One of Dean's hands began to travel upwards, caressing Sam with light, teasing touches before he cupped Sam's jaw and tilted him so that Dean could kiss him. As his other hand purposefully renewed its stroking of Sam's cock Dean moved his mouth so he could whisper in Sam's ear.

"You sure about that, Sammy? You don't think I maybe made you melt, just a little?"

And then he renewed his assault on Sam's neck, laying kisses along his nape and gentle bites, so soft they were more like suggestions of bites, on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Sam mewled, exhaling into a whine that Dean could feel vibrate the skin beneath his teeth.

"Okay, you made your point," Sam breathlessly exclaimed as he pulled back.

"What point is that exactly?" Dean asked; lazily stroking Sam's hipbone and grinning when Sam arched into the touch, causing his cock to slide harder into Dean's fist.

"That you can turn me on and make me want you even with the cheesy lines."

Dean didn't bother to correct Sam on the grievous error that had his brother saying he, Dean Winchester, was using a 'cheesy line.' Such a thing was categorically unheard of and he wrote it off to the lust-addled brain his brother was trying to think through. Which brought him to the important part of Sam's statement.

"So you're saying you're turned on right now?"

When Sam nodded Dean leaned down and nipped his earlobe, smiling at the gasp that followed and pausing to chew on it just a little bit more before he moved back to the responsive skin behind his ear and placed a swift sucking kiss into the area, licking the redness as Sam squirmed.

"You're telling me you want me?"

Sam twisted his head so he could meet Dean's glance, frowning at him.

"_Yes_, Dean. What part of that do you not get?"

"That's what we've been waiting for, Sammy."

"What?"

"We've been waiting for you to be turned on enough to want to come, remember?" Dean told him, leaning over so he could reach the nightstand.

"But I've been horny for the past half hour while you decided to see if you could tease me to death!" Sam yelled even as he moved out of his brother's way and Dean waved his outrage aside as he looked through the nightstand table drawer.

"Where's the lube?" he finally asked as his search turned up empty.

"Under the pillow," Sam told him, shifting so he was lying on his stomach.

And then Sam heard the sound of the bottle being opened and he braced himself in preparation for Dean's fingers to start to work their magic. No matter how often Sam would beg and plead Dean never started with more than one finger, and tonight was no exception. He worked it in smoothly and only when he was convinced Sam could handle more—not when Sam demanded that he _get on with it_—did he allow another finger to join in the fun.

"Quit teasing me," Sam groaned even as he slowly pushed back against Dean's fingers.

Dean leaned over Sam's back, pausing to bite at his shoulder blades before he sunk his teeth into the tendons of Sam's neck, scraping them along the way to his brother's ear, where he opened his mouth, keeping his lips in contact with the skin to ensure Sam would feel the vibrations when he spoke.

"You want me to hold you down, pin you to the bed and fuck you hard, Sammy?"

And _god_, when Dean pitched his voice all low and dirty like that it drove Sam crazy. His cock started to leak and he could feel sparks of lust shoot down his spine and demand a follow-through on his brother's words.

"Oh...fuck yes, yes," Sam moaned, loving the way Dean could make him feel wanted like no one else.

Dean's laugh was admittedly not entirely unexpected but Sam still wanted to kill him for it.

"Not today, little brother. Want to savor this."

Sam threw Dean a look of tolerant amusement over his shoulder.

"Savor my ass; you just want to make me suffer."

The word play made Dean laugh and his fingers slid in a little more forcefully as he chuckled. Sam took a page from Dean's book and savored the power of his brother's fingers as they opened him up.

"I _am_ savoring your ass, Sammy. If it hurts I'm going to make it hurt so good," Dean promised, voice again so low and dirty it made Sam long to be taken hard.

Dean withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock in slowly, loving the way that he could literally feel Sam's body open up and accept him.

Sam couldn't be bothered with words anymore, not when he finally had Dean right where he wanted him—sinking deep inside, so deep that he'd never be anything else than a part of Sam. He moaned low and long as Dean came to rest and the flutter of fingertips on his sides made him struggle for breath.

"That's it, Sammy. Let me hear you…" Dean commanded. "Does it feel good?"

And what a dumbass question that was, because it always felt good. But tonight, maybe it was the cock ring, maybe it was just getting worked up more than normal, it felt_ incredible_. And Dean deserved to know that, know that he was making Sam feel unbelievable.

"Oh Dean, oh goddamn," Sam gasped as Dean began to move, "It's so…_beyond_…good."

Dean bit down on Sam's ear lobe again to distract him as he reached around and undid the clasp on the cock ring.

"You ready to come for me? Then let go, Sammy," he whispered and before his mouth could finish forming the syllables of his brother's name Sam exploded with a yell, his ass clamping down so hard around Dean's cock that Dean was unable to move.

He was, however, able to come. And he literally felt himself start to black out at the sensation, his orgasm being ripped from him by the spasming of Sam's walls around him. As he fell forward, arms just barely cushioning his weight so that he didn't completely smush his brother, his mind couldn't wrap around anything except for the exquisite bliss he'd just experienced. Once Sam stopped coming and his muscles started to loosen Dean found himself able to move and he began to thrust gently into Sam, riding out the last of the waves. Sam shuddered and moaned, just barely spreading his legs a bit more so that Dean could shift in and out more freely.

"That's it," Dean praised, "let me enjoy fucking into you just a little while longer."

As soon as he felt himself start to soften Dean slowly withdrew and moved himself to Sam's side, where he gently pushed at his body until he could wiggle beneath him and allow Sam to rest on his torso. He sought out Sam's mouth for a gentle kiss that always became more than that, neither of them being able to stop at just one.

The post-coital kisses could definitely be the starting point for the next round, or they could just as easily lull him to sleep. There was always a point where they shifted into one or the other and Sam didn't know which one he wished for this time. He was surprised when instead Dean pulled back entirely so he could speak.

"Why was the lube under the pillow, Sammy?"

This, too, was familiar. Sometimes Dean's mind had trouble shutting off and when it was because of a case it could be fairly annoying but when it was just something that got stuck in there—like now—it was endearing. Sam moved back in, kissing along Dean's jaw line as he answered.

"I got up last night and I was going to wake you up and see if you were up for some fooling around."

"And yet I did not receive such a wake up call…what changed your mind?" Dean inquired, even as he tilted his head back slightly for his brother's questing lips.

"Well I got in bed and rubbed your back and you did that thing you do with the lip smacking and I decided I wanted to snuggle instead."

"Oh geez," Dean muttered, turning slightly pink and rolling fully onto his back.

The first time it had happened Sam had delighted in recounting for his brother the late night antics that soon after became a ritual. He had gotten up during the night and upon returning to bed he had gently rubbed Dean's back to see if he was awake. Dean had rolled over and blinked up at Sam for a moment before smiling at him and reclosing his eyes. Sam had been unable to resist kissing the sleepy soft lips of his brother and when he pulled back Dean smacked his lips together before he fell sound asleep again.

Much to Dean's chagrin this mostly unconscious action always made Sam want to cuddle up to Dean. Of course there were some nights when Sam got back into bed and rubbed Dean's back and Dean did in fact fully wake up and proceed to wear Sam back out so he could sleep but they did not garner the amusement and affection of the other nights. Not that Dean minded, really, it was more that Sam insisted that it was Dean's subconscious way of asking to be snuggled and really, that was just not on.

"I'm still hard, Dean," Sam suddenly announced and he could feel Dean tense in surprise.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Of Demons Deceptions and Desire Ch 05

Disclaimer: Would that I did own them. Yet I shall content myself with playing with the various scenarios I do own, and occasionally I shall bring them into said situations, much to their imaginary dismay, I would reckon.

Spoilers: None. It's part of "The Brothers Winchester Code" and yet it'll make sense even if you've bypassed that story.

Author's Notes: Hello again friends. Extra thanks to my stalker, or I guess she's my ghost, Liquorish…continue to haunt/stalk me all you want, I enjoy it.

Liquorish—I didn't mean for it to be such a cliffhanger, you know. Oh wait, I _did_. That is because as I have often said I am eeeeeeeevil…I keep trying to defect but the Dark Side always lures me back with those cookies.

On with the chapter…

* * *

"Do you suppose it's an after-effect of the demon?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know," Sam replied, "But what I do know is that I want you to help me with it."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said with a grin, "And what did you have in mind?"

"Suck me off."

Sam wasn't usually so blunt but when he was it usually was designed to turn Dean on. And this time was no different as it got the desired response from his brother. Dean's eyebrows raised and his pupils dilated and he wasted no time in scooting to the middle of the bed, waiting for Sam to move up towards the headboard and spread his legs for him.

Once Dean lay between Sam's legs he winked up at him before he licked his way up, down, and all around his brother's cock before he opened up and swallowed as much of him as he could. The sight of those lips screwed down over his cock, cheeks hollowing as his brother sucked, and the fingers that teased his balls and just-fucked entrance combined to form a picture that Sam could only stand for so long before he needed to come. Dean pulled his head up slightly, only enough to allow him to just barely graze the head of Sam's dick with his teeth, and then he paused, knowing that the move was one guaranteed to make his brother come. And sure enough mere seconds later Sam climaxed roughly, thrusting upwards in abandon.

Dean kissed his way back up the long plane of Sam's torso, pausing to lick the ridges of his abdomen and gently bite at his nipples before finally reaching Sam's mouth for a series of slow kisses. As Sam recovered from the aftershocks of his orgasm he was able to reciprocate the kisses more and more until he rolled them over so he could lay on Dean and finish kissing before taking the next step, which would usually be to suggest a shower and then a nap in order to give them some time to gear up for another round. But as soon as he rolled over he realized that would not be tonight's plan.

"Holy crap…I'm still hard," he announced, wincing as he moved so he was lying on his back next to his brother.

"Do you feel anything else? Anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asked and when Sam shook his head he swiped a hand down his face. "Well maybe it just needs to work its way through your system or something…what do you want to do?"

And when faced with the question he decided that they'd just have to move on to the next round sooner than planned.

"Can I fuck you?" He asked, having the feeling Dean wasn't going to exactly complain about more sex.

In response Dean gave him a wicked smile and turned over onto his stomach. Sam laughed and rolled him back over.

"This way," he insisted, "So I can still kiss you."

He knew that Dean would whine about the position since it meant Sam would inevitably tease him with the varying movements he made dividing his time between opening his brother up and kissing him. And indeed it only took a few minutes for Dean to start demanding that Sam quit messing around and finish prepping him. As usual Sam ignored his brother's protests since every one of them was countered by Dean pushing back onto Sam's fingers or licking his way into Sam's mouth.

Once he felt Dean was sufficiently prepped he eased his way into him, hoping that it wouldn't take too long for him to come. Not that he didn't love fucking Dean but he wanted to move on to the cuddling part of the evening. He'd already come twice and wasn't sure how much stamina he really had left. But as he was contemplating this he realized that he wasn't close to coming and when he recognized why he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and Dean frowned up at him.

"What's the problem?"

"I need to go harder, Dean," he admitted.

"Okay…" he trailed off and furrowed his brow when Sam didn't move. "I'm not seeing the problem."

"I don't want to hurt you," he confessed softly.

"How is fucking me harder—hold on. _Wait._ Are you saying that I've been _hurting_ _you_ during sex?" Dean sputtered out, horrified at the thought.

"No, that's not it…exactly," Sam hedged, trying to find a way to explain it. Dean crossed his arms and stared up at his brother.

"Then I'll wait until you can tell me _exactly_ what it is."

Sam knew he had to tread carefully here. He'd already inadvertently given his brother the idea that Dean had been causing him pain—which was pretty much Dean's Achilles heel—so he had to make sure that his explanation not only got his point across but also soothed his brother's ruffled feathers.

"I love when we do that, Dean, I really do."

"Do what?" Dean said with a narrowed gaze.

"When we're together and we get to the point where you just let go with me. I love literally feeling how much you want me, knowing that you're not holding anything back. I may be sore later but it's the good kind, where every time you move you know you're sore for a worthy reason. And in our case when I'm sore it just helps to remind me of you, and how much I want you and how much you want me."

Dean frowned before speaking.

"So why wouldn't you want me to experience that with you?"

And Sam furrowed his brow, not having considered that Dean would see it that way.

"That's not what I meant," he tried to insist but Dean was having none of it.

"So what—you don't trust me to be able to handle it with you? You think that I'm too delicate or some shit? You're saying you've been holding out on me, deliberately keeping yourself from expressing how you feel about me out of fear that I'll break?"

Sam gently placed his hand across Dean's mouth to stop the impending rant. He deliberately softened his voice as he explained himself.

"Actually…no. I mean, the times I have wanted that sort of really intense feeling I've usually been bottoming and you're pretty happy to give it to me like that if I ask. But I want to stay on top and I want to really fuck you hard, Dean, and it freaks me out a little."

And Sam pulled his hand back and for a few moments they both stared at each other. Finally Dean reached up and used his thumb to trace the line of Sam's jaw as he spoke.

"You know how we were talking about the Halloween with the glasses? Remember when you topped during that night?"

Sam nodded, face flushing at the memory.

"Are you telling me that you didn't let go with all you had? You didn't fuck me within an inch of our lives?"

"Well yeah, I did. And that's exactly my point! I hurt you that night, and I never realized it until today," Sam confessed.

Dean could hear in his brother's voice how upset Sam was by the idea that he had hurt him and that Dean had just let him get away with it. He shook his head.

"Did I tell you I was hurt?" he asked.

"No," Sam answered reluctantly and Dean tipped Sam's chin up to force him to meet his gaze.

"That's because I wasn't. Sore? Yes. Satisfied? Yes. Still horny? _Hell yes_."

"Dean, you don't have to try and make—" Sam started to protest but now it was Dean's hand gently closing over his mouth.

"Don't you remember me taking advantage of how keyed up you still were the next few days? Do you really think I would have initiated all the sex we had if I wanted to be away from you? If I somehow had been injured?"

"I guess that wouldn't have made much sense," Sam finally admitted.

"No, it wouldn't have. I would have told you I needed to recover and I would have asked you to keep it gentle…more cuddling and the kind of stuff we tend to have when you first wake me up."

"Are you sure?"

Dean nodded before Sam had even finished asking the question.

"Yes, I'm sure. And now you've got to promise me that it'll be the same for you. That if you're ever left too sore that you'll tell me, okay?"

Sam tipped his head down and gave Dean a gentle kiss.

"I promise."

* * *

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Of Demons Deceptions and Desire Ch 06

Spoilers: None, really.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sorry to report.

Author's note: This is the final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with me through this. I really appreciate all the wonderful comments I've received.

DonnaWest—I'm glad you liked Sam's explanation to Dean. Thank you for taking the time to read and review, I appreciate it!

Liquorish—I don't really think it qualified as a cliff hanger, do you? Really? And I am so not lame, thank you very much, lol! What are you going to stalk me for next, now that this is done? *off to ice bruises from consistent poking and prodding*

On with the chapter…

* * *

Dean smiled.

"Good…and then I'll get to pamper you and spoil you until you're all better."

Sam grinned and kissed Dean again.

"I'd like that, as long as you promise to wear me out once I'm running on all cylinders again."

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam, pulling back and framing his face with his hands.

"So now that we've got that straightened out…what if I told you that waiting for us at one of our P.O. boxes was a surprise, just for you?"

Sam nuzzled Dean's palm and kissed his thumb.

"I'd say tell me what _my_ surprise is and I'll tell _you_ what _yours_ is," Sam answered with a sly grin that turned into an affectionate smile as he watched Dean's face light up.

"A surprise for me? Really?"

Sam nodded and he could feel the energy vibrating through Dean.

"What is it, Sammy?"

His brother shook his head.

"Uh uh, Dean. You tell me what mine is first."

"Well…" Dean began, "I know how upset you were when those glasses broke—"

"You bought a new pair of glasses?" Sam interrupted to demand, his heart racing at the thought.

"Well that's the thing, Sammy," Dean told him as he leaned up to kiss Sam. "I couldn't decide which one to get, so I got more than one pair."

"God, Dean—you're too good to me," Sam praised and Dean chuckled and nodded.

"What about me, Sam? What's my surprise?" Dean asked but Sam shook his head and kissed Dean instead, who allowed the kiss to go on and completely distract him.

"A cowboy hat," Sam intoned against Dean's lips later and Dean froze for a moment, trying to work out whether or not it was a non sequitur. When he realized that Sam had answered the question he suddenly pulled back.

"Oh _fuck me_…really?" Dean demanded and Sam's pulse rate kicked up at the fire in Dean's eyes and he nodded. "What does it look like, Sammy?"

"Well that's the thing, Dean," Sam told him as he began to stroke along Dean's jaw. "I couldn't decide which one to get, so I got more than one."

"So you can wear one while I fuck you and a different one when you fuck me?" Dean asked.

"If that's what you want."

"I'm going to fuck you good," Dean promised and Sam smiled.

"You always do," he managed to get out before Dean claimed his mouth with his own.

"But first," Dean said, breaking the kiss, "You're going to fuck me nice and long and _hard_, Sammy."

At the look Dean gave him Sam felt himself harden fully once more, almost having forgotten that he was still inside his brother, and he watched Dean's hips cant at the sensation of being filled again, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"Show me what you've got, baby brother," Dean purred, thrusting up as he pulled Sam back down for a down and dirty kiss that left them both gasping.

So instead of analyzing it anymore Sam fell back on an instinct that had long served him well—he trusted Dean. And in this instance trusting Dean meant he could let go and fuck him as hard as his body was demanding, relying on his brother to tell him if it got to be too much.

He started with slow, deep thrusts that gradually began to build in both speed and power until he was pounding into Dean with wild abandon, greedily chasing the orgasm he could feel beginning to pool at the base of his spine.

But it wasn't enough and Sam wanted to cry in frustration. But instead he thought about what his body was asking for and he listened without hesitation. He pulled out and sat back on his heels, allowing his body to take in some much-needed air.

"What?" Dean asked, reaching for him.

Sam shook his head, not wanting to waste precious oxygen on words and he twirled his finger, hoping Dean got the message. He did, turning himself over and lifting himself onto his hands and knees.

He slammed back into Dean, feeling a new surge of lust ripple through him as Dean groaned at the force, head falling forward. The new position let him go even deeper and he reveled in the chance to fuck into his brother like this, finding his hips snapping with more force than before.

Dean was unable to remain articulate and could barely manage to form Sam's name so he had to settle for gasping and moaning and all sorts of sounds in order to convey his complete and total pleasure at being taken like this. To his surprise he came before Sam, yelling his brother's name as he climaxed.

Sam always felt his own pleasure magnify whenever he was able to experience how much Dean was enjoying himself, too, and this time was no different. It only took a few more rough thrusts before he came as well, biting Dean's shoulder blade as he did. As he recovered from his climax he had the thought that he had marked Dean from the inside out, and he reveled in the joy it brought him.

"I loved that," he whispered into the damp hair at Dean's neck, "feel like I claimed you or something."

Dean merely nodded and Sam chuckled as he rolled over onto his back, even though he himself was still breathing like he'd just finished a marathon.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean finally managed to reply, "that was unbelievable."

But Sam's happiness was short-lived as he realized that he was _still_ hard.

"Oh fuck…I just want this to be over," Sam declared in a frustrated voice and he looked at his brother.

Dean pulled Sam to him and turned him so that he was resting on Dean's chest. He let his hands travel over Sam's body both to soothe and arouse him, and when he got to Sam's ass his brother shifted slightly and spread his legs for him. Dean let his fingers probe until they brushed over Sam's prostate, then he smiled a wicked smile that Sam couldn't see and whispered to him to hold on. Before Sam could think up any way to reply Dean started stroking his prostate deliberately, and he kept up the forceful strokes until Sam came, clenching around his fingers. Sam didn't even have a chance to recover before Dean thrust his fingers back and repeated the process again, and Sam was helpless to do anything but clutch onto Dean's arm weakly as his brother made him come and come and come again. After the fourth time Sam's cock finally started to soften and Dean gently withdrew his fingers, wincing in sympathy when Sam whimpered.

"It's okay," Dean soothed him, "you're not hard anymore. It's over."

Sam wanted to go right to sleep but Dean insisted on a bath, knowing that Sam would be completely grossed out in the morning to wake up with that much dried semen on his body, despite the protests he was currently making. Not to mention that Dean had no intention of allowing Sam to curl up with him all sticky like that and he was all too aware that he would be the one receiving the wounded expression and hurt feelings first thing in the morning were Sam to awaken and discover that Dean had moved to the clean bed without him.

No, better to have the fight now when Sam was less coherent and still pretty malleable. So to that end he disentangled himself from his brother and got out of bed, being unable to resist leaning back down to kiss Sam's cheek as he took in the sight of him.

"Just want to sleep," Sam muttered, weakly holding a hand out to his brother, "Come here so I can sleep with you."

"Sammy," he spoke softly, allowing his fingers to brush through the strands of hair that clung to Sam's forehead, "How about I run you a nice warm bath? Come with me and I'll get you all clean."

His brother shook his head and although Dean sighed he couldn't stop the affectionate smile that quirked up his lips. It had been a really long day, and even though there had been a lot of great sex there had also been a lot of bruises and fear and worry and pain. And so because his brother had been attacked by a demon Dean went ahead and caved in, deciding to allow Sam to remain in bed.

He shook his head and went in to the bathroom, returning with a few wet washcloths. He paused to look down at his brother whose eyes were closed and a frown still marred his features even in sleep. He knelt by the side of the bed and started to wipe Sam down, smiling softly when his brother opened tired eyes.

"What're you doing?" Sam murmured, gently grasping onto Dean's arm.

"You won't take a bath so I thought I'd bring the bath to you," he responded, switching the washcloth to the arm not currently under Sam's.

Sam nodded and re-closed his eyes and Dean continued to wipe him down, believing that his brother had fallen back asleep. But as soon as he was finished and had stood back up Sam stirred and made a soft noise of protest.

"Shhh," Dean calmed him, "I'm just going to take a quick shower and jerk off and then I'll come right back."

And while he still frowned Sam didn't make any other moves so Dean felt okay with going into the bathroom and starting up the shower. Once inside he thoroughly washed himself, using the time to allow his mind to replay the day so far, choosing to skip over most of the details until he came to the sex…the mind-blowing, amazing sex they'd had. Of course replaying those particular moments helped him get hard again and he thought he'd just go slowly, reliving every instant, when the door opened and a bleary-eyed Sam walked in and went over to the toilet.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Dean asked, pausing his strokes, and Sam nodded.

"Had to pee," he said with a shrug and then made his way into the shower where he allowed Dean to wash him, offering no protest as he was scrubbed from head to toe.

"All finished," Dean announced in a low voice, unsure just how awake Sam was since he hadn't opened his eyes the whole time he was being washed.

Sam's eyes snapped open and Dean could see that he had been roused—a quick glance downwards confirmed that he should say _aroused_, rather. It only took a moment for Sam to advance on Dean until he could bend down and kiss him. His hands moved to his brother's hips and then began to wander as Dean slowly increased the intensity of the kiss. When Sam let his fingers delve between his cheeks Dean twitched and Sam moved his mouth to Dean's neck, where he softly lapped at the skin with his tongue.

"Did your baby fuck you good?" Sam asked as he let his fingers lazily tease around his brother's sensitive opening.

Dean shifted so he could gauge his brother's mood. He looked up and didn't see any hesitation in Sam's expression. Indeed, he was wearing an almost smug grin and Dean couldn't help but be a little bit more turned on at his brother's display of confidence.

"Mmm, yeah, my baby gave it to me _real_ good," he replied in a low timber, gasping when Sam gently thrust a finger inside of him.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna want to fuck again," Sam whispered, pistoning his finger in and out of his brother in time with the gentle bites he was leaving on Dean's neck, "but for now I wanna watch you wishing it was my cock inside of you."

When Sam made it two fingers Dean resumed his own movements, fondling his cock and struggling not to come too soon. He tilted his head back and let it rest on the wall behind him, shivering when Sam took advantage of the additional skin bared for his teeth.

"How many do you want?" Sam questioned, adding another finger and smiling when Dean moaned. "Do you think someday you can you take them all?"

And Sam let a fourth finger tease the area around Dean's entrance, rubbing the stretched skin. Dean came violently, the imagery of Sam's whole hand pumping in and out of him proving to be too much stimulation.

Sam withdrew his fingers, kissing Dean when he whimpered at the loss, and turned off the water. He grabbed a couple of towels and handed one to Dean before drying himself off. He tugged on Dean's wrist, pulling his brother behind him and out of first the shower and then the bathroom. He collapsed into the clean bed and waited for Dean to finish drying off. Once he tossed the towel away Dean moved into Sam's arms, which were held open for him.

"_Finally_," Sam muttered as he closed his arms around Dean, holding him tightly to his chest.

Even as he felt a rush of affection for him Dean snickered at Sam's impatience to have his brother back in bed with him.

"What about you? You're hard again—do you want me to get you off?"

"Tomorrow. I'm thrilled that I can still get hard but honestly I just want this," Sam insisted with a shake of his head.

When Dean scooted up Sam frowned until he felt his brother doing 'kisses' for him. Then he happily squirmed and tangled his legs with his brother's, yawning as Dean moved back down and nestled into Sam's side. Dean smiled as Sam sleepily grasped his hand and held it to his chest, and he fell asleep listening to the soft breaths that caressed his temple.

* * *

End of story


End file.
